In contemporary construction, numerous construction components are fastened to support members using staples and nails dispensed from tools that utilize fastener “sticks” composed of a plurality of fasteners lightly glued or otherwise secured together for convenient handling and loading by workers. For example, sheet products such as plastic, house wrap, tar paper, etc., are fastened to support members, for example, sheet members (e.g., plywood, particleboard, etc.) and framing members, such as wood studs. Typically, these products are secured with “slap staplers” that insert a relatively small staple through the sheet and into a supporting member. Fastening sheet products in this manner is a quick and common process. Staples for slap staplers typically come in stick form as noted above, and the sticks are sold in cardboard boxes of multiple sticks. At a construction site, when a worker needs to load a slap stapler, he/she takes a stick from the box and inserts it into the stapler. Very often, these boxes become broken or wet as they undergo the jostling and crushing inherent in construction conditions. Once the boxes have failed, the sticks of staples often become unusable, because they break into tiny sections that are too time consuming to load into the stapler. A result is wasted money.